Juste de l'amour
by Nauss
Summary: John et Sherlock sont en vacances. John et Sherlock doivent discuter. Sauf que Sherlock se défile en permanence. Ca agace John. Non, en vérité, ça l'effraie. Alors il profite d'un moment où il parvient à le coincer pour enfin lui dire ce qui compte.


Hello tous !

(Admamu, j'avais oublié ce texte, donc finalement il y a du moi plus tôt que prévu ! ;) )

Ce récit a été écrit pour **l'anniversaire de ma MAYA D'AMOUR** en janvier, en réalité, et il fait partie d'un recueil d'une dizaine de textes écrits par autant d'auteurs ! Le mien est évidemment sur le fandom Sherlock, et comme c'est le seul, il se suffit en soit. Les deux personnages vaguement mentionnés qui ne sont pas John, Sherlock, Rosie et Greg ont rapport avec d'autres textes. Pour info, les textes en questions seront tous publiés sur AO3 à un moment et rassemblés en série, si des gens sont intéressés :)

BREF !

 **Merci** à ma Some d'amour d'avoir été la bêta de ce texte !

Et merci à vous qui me suivez d'un récit à l'autre !

* * *

 **Juste de l'amour**

Ça commence à bien faire. Vraiment. John n'en peut plus de ce _statu quo_. Pseudo _statu quo_.

Sherlock a, en gros, décroché dix mots, depuis la veille. Décoché, plutôt, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est en pleine réflexion sur une affaire, ni parce qu'il a besoin de se plonger dans son Palais Mental pour le mettre à jour. Non. C'est parce qu'il boude.

Bien sûr qu'il boude. John ne devrait pas être surpris. D'abord parce que c'est Sherlock Holmes et qu'il a élevé au rang d'art la capacité à bouder pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ensuite, parce que John a réussi à l'arracher à Londres, après quelques semaines de négociations acharnées – et avec la menace de ne pas lui révéler aussi rapidement que d'habitude où il avait planqué ses clopes, cette fois. Mais, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu cette année, après la mort de Mary, après Eurus, après que John s'est réinstallé au 221B… Le médecin a l'impression de ne pas être sorti de Londres pour autre chose que courir après des psychopathes depuis des mois. Alors il a pris une suite dans un hôtel – cher, parce qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'il s'est mis Mycroft dans la poche pour tout ce qu'il peut faire passer pour le bien-être de Sherlock – et il a fait les valises de son colocataire hier matin, pour qu'ils puissent partir tous les deux dans la soirée. Lequel colocataire a clamé haut et fort qu'il résisterait à cette infamie, tout hier, alors qu'ils terminaient une enquête avec Greg, celle sur le meurtre d'une femme qui avait eu lieu cinq jours plus tôt. Puis il n'a plus rien clamé du tout, ni même vraiment ouvert la bouche quand ils sont arrivés à la résolution de l'enquête. Et du reste…

John, étendu sur son lit dans cette suite finalement bien trop luxueuse, soupire lourdement.

 _Et merde_.

Et merde, Sherlock a très, très mal pris ce que Greg et lui prenaient pour acquis. Il aurait dû être au courant. John ne comprend même pas que le contraire soit possible. Mais bien sûr qu'il a mal pris quelque chose qu'il aurait dû avoir déduit des lustres auparavant. Bien sûr qu'il boude de n'avoir pas su le voir tout seul.

Si ce n'était pour son crâne, et quelques paquets de cigarettes que John avait stratégiquement empaquetés avec le reste du minimum vital au détective, Sherlock ne l'aurait pas suivi jusqu'à la gare, John en est certain. Et même avec ces atouts, d'ailleurs, le fait qu'il l'ait accompagné malgré tout relève presque du miracle. Vu les circonstances.

Il l'a estimé comme un miracle, du moins, jusqu'à s'apercevoir que Sherlock évite tout semblant de conversation, détourne les yeux en permanence pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas disponible quand John essaie d'engager une conversation quelconque, et esquive chaque opportunité de se retrouver seul avec lui. John, d'abord, s'est senti coupable de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Puis il s'est senti irrité d'être ainsi mis sur la touche, comme s'il n'était plus un être méritant qu'on lui adresse la parole. Puis terriblement triste de voir que, près de vingt-quatre heures après la fin de l'enquête, Sherlock continue de ne plus lui adresser la parole et de ne pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Merde, John lui a passé des tas et des tas de choses. Il a accepté presque sans accroc le retour d'entre les morts de ce type, il a été anesthésié sans son consentement par sa psychopathe de sœur… Il a toléré de lui des blagues-slash-expériences plus méchantes qu'inoffensives, des paroles blessantes, même si ce n'était pas forcément leur objectif… Il a mis de côté tant de choses pour lui, sa dignité comprise… Sherlock ne pourrait-il pas faire un petit effort ?

Si ce n'était que ça… Mais non, John refuse de laisser les tentacules des souvenirs trop douloureux ramper jusqu'à lui et le tirer par le fond comme ils l'ont fait quand Sherlock était… Non. Ça n'a rien à voir. Ça n'a rien à voir, putain. Le sentiment de panique oppressante qu'il ressent dès qu'il s'autorise à regarder un peu au-delà de la colère et de la tristesse est bien présent, cependant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le détective a tout fait pour l'éviter aujourd'hui. Ils ont dû passer l'équivalent d'un petit quart d'heure en présence l'un de l'autre, jamais seuls, Sherlock s'étant mis en tête de comprendre d'où venaient les grincements dans le grenier de l'hôtel dès qu'ils y sont arrivés vers vingt-deux heures hier, d'une façon toute obsessionnelle, toute sherlockienne. La bonne excuse. C'est sûr qu'avec ça, passer la nuit hors de la suite pendant que John était réduit à y dormir, c'était logique. Et le _Pas besoin_ balancé au médecin quand celui-ci a proposé son aide sur cette affaire, qui n'en est pas une, n'a pas fait mal du tout. Non, non.

La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, John a cru à une opportunité. Lui-même venait de revenir du petit-déjeuner, après avoir croisé le jeune type de l'accueil qui n'avait pas l'air plus débrouillard que la veille au soir – il se repose des fois, quand même ? – et le détective était dans leur suite. Il a sauté sur l'occasion. Tenté, du moins, parce qu'à peine a-t-il eu le temps de commencer un « Sherl- » et de s'attirer un regard bleu résolument agacé, que des frappements à la porte de la suite l'ont interrompu. Bien sûr, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock a estimé primordial de répondre sur le champ à l'importun. Ce qui a permis à John de découvrir que le détective n'est pas le seul allumé de l'hôtel à faire une fixette sur les bruits du grenier. Le bonhomme, à la porte, n'était pas très grand, avec ses immenses cernes et son air globalement… terne. Sherlock a fait son petit spectacle de Déducteur hors pair (parce qu'après avoir inventé un métier, il s'est aussi inventé un substantif relatif à son immense talent), a répondu à des questions sans queue ni tête et s'est barré avec le type dans la foulée. Bien sûr. En laissant John sur place. Seul.

Bordel, il lui en veut tellement ! Oui, il sait parfaitement que la capacité d'encaissage émotionnel de Sherlock tient de l'ordre d'un dé à coudre pour enfant. Le drame, très peu pour lui, sauf quand il en est le chef d'orchestre… John a parfaitement conscience qu'il lui faut du temps pour assimiler des choses nouvelles, surtout de cet ordre. Mais… Mais, aujourd'hui, il n'a pas envie d'aller au rythme de Sherlock Holmes. Il a besoin, pour une fois, d'être rassuré et tout de suite, de ne pas assister à l'oubli total de cette histoire dès que Sherlock aura effectivement réussi à l'effacer définitivement de sa mémoire. Il n'a pas envie que ça devienne une affaire classée faute de confrontations entre les différents témoins. Soit eux deux. Défense et accusation tout à la fois.

 _Putain, Sherlock, tu ne peux pas me faire ça_.

John est interrompu en plein dans de sombres pensées sur le thème de _Et vivent les vacances,_ par son portable qui vibre une fois. _Greg_ , indique l'écran. Il ouvre le message, sent un sourire faible mais irrépressible s'incruster sur son visage quand il voit la traditionnelle photo mignonne de sa fille que le policier s'emploie à prendre et à lui envoyer à chaque fois qu'il la garde. _On lit une histoire qui fait peur mais tout va bien : Rosie m'a promis de me faire une place dans son petit lit si ça m'empêche de dormir ;)_ Le sourire de John prend quelques francs millimètres à la commissure droite. Il inspire et expire, éprouve le sentiment chaud qui vient se tailler une petite place dans sa poitrine, à la vue de sa fille et au message de Greg. Puis, faute d'activité, l'écran s'éteint et son environnement et son contexte directs lui sautent à nouveau au visage.

La lumière décroît lentement dans la pièce. John perçoit la teinte bleue et la lueur charbonneuse que le ciel envoie vaguement à travers la fenêtre. Le coucher de soleil doit être beau. Mais leur suite est orientée à l'est, alors il ne peut pas le voir.

Enfin si. Il le pourrait s'il se bougeait. Il pourrait aussi profiter de la terrasse, du lac, du parc, de la piscine, du spa, faire de la chasse, du golf, du ski… Bon, peut-être pas tout ça à la fois à cette heure-ci, mais le site internet de l'hôtel ne tarissait pas d'activités, quand il a réservé leur suite. Profiter de ce qu'il a à portée malgré la mauvaise humeur de Sherlock, c'est ce qu'il ferait, normalement. Oublier que son colocataire est un crétin, vivre malgré ce fait et le retrouver un peu plus tard… Quand ce genre de Moment arrive sur Londres, il peut compter sur Greg. Quand ça arrive sur Londres, ça ne le touche pas d'aussi près. Jusqu'à hier. Là, c'est… trop dur. Merde. Il ne se reconnaît pas.

Tout est gris dans la chambre, flou aussi. C'est une très belle chambre, quand elle est éclairée. Luxueuse et tout le tintouin. Il ne faut rien de moins pour Sherlock Holmes. Quand on veut lui faire plaisir. Quand on veut qu'il soit content. Quoiqu'un coin de rue sordide propice au meurtre ou une planque avec un mystère bien glauque à épier seraient plus sa tasse de thé, pour des vacances. Douce ironie. John en ricane, même.

Il se tourne dans le lit, puis se glisse sous les couvertures. Encore habillé. Rien à foutre. Marre de jouer au parfait petit assistant de sociopathe. Marre de l'abnégation. Marre de la perfection. Il a découvert, après la mort de Mary, qu'il a le droit d'être un humain lui aussi. C'est Sherlock, même, qui le lui a dit. Il a le droit d'être humain. Il a le droit d'être faible. Il a le droit de ne pas manger trois fois par jour, de ne pas contenir son amertume et de ne pas se changer en pyjama pour dormir quand il est trop déprimé pour le faire, bordel de merde.

Il a le droit.

* * *

Le claquement de la porte le réveille. Pas en sursaut. C'est juste un bruit inhabituel au loin, et il est somnolent, il ne reconnaît pas l'odeur de la taie d'oreiller sous son nez. Quelques pas dans la pièce d'à côté, une autre porte fermée. Ah. Oui.

Hôtel. Suite. Sherlock qui l'évite.

Sherlock dans la salle de bain, en ce moment même.

C'est l'occasion ou jamais. Le détective doit le croire profondément endormi. Il s'est coincé lui-même.

John se sent en fait totalement éveillé et en pleine possession de ses moyens quand il se redresse entre ses couvertures. Il ne fait pas encore tout à fait nuit, alors il n'a dû dormir que quelques minutes. Il se lève et ne se retarde pas à respirer profondément pour se donner du courage : il n'en a pas le temps. Si l'ouïe surnaturelle de Sherlock l'a prévenu de son réveil, alors il n'a pas plus de quelques secondes pour l'acculer dans la salle de bain. Ça n'a rien de _fairplay_ , mais John s'en tape, il a besoin, vraiment besoin de parler avec Sherlock. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leur vie.

« John ! s'exclame le détective sur un ton outré quand l'interpellé ouvre la porte d'autorité et entre dans la salle d'eau.

Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas fermée. Sherlock ignore que les salles de bains peuvent être verrouillées. Ça peut créer de désagréables surprises quand John ouvre parfois une porte et est confronté à des choses qu'il voudrait n'avoir jamais vues. Là, c'est juste pratique.

Sherlock est en train de se laver les dents – bonne nouvelle, puisque ça veut dire, _petit a_ , qu'il a mangé, _petit b,_ qu'il compte dormir à un moment de la nuit. John verrouille la porte derrière lui. Clé mobile qu'il empoche avec satisfaction. Sherlock devra lui passer sur le corps pour la récupérer. À coup de poing, de mots, ou peut-être de caresses si John penche vers l'hypothèse la plus idyllique du spectre. Qui sait. Il s'est pris à l'espérer, hier soir, avant que Sherlock se barre sans un mot de la morgue face à Greg et l'équipe de légistes. Quoi qu'il en soit, si Sherlock souhaite quitter la pièce à un moment, il faudra qu'il se passe quelque chose et c'est tout ce que John souhaite. Sortir de ce putain de _no word's land_ qui l'oppresse.

– Salut Sherlock. T'as passé une bonne journée ?

C'est tranchant, il l'entend lui-même dans sa voix. Plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et puis en fait, non. Il n'aurait pas eu à poser cette question s'ils avaient passé rien qu'un peu de temps ensemble, comme prévu.

Il voit le détective qui le détaille du regard, de ses vêtements froissés par le contact avec la couverture, au pli incrusté par la taie d'oreiller dans sa joue, que John peut apercevoir grâce au miroir face à lui. Sans parler de ses cheveux ébouriffés. Le détective l'observe une seconde de plus puis crache le reste de dentifrice qu'il gardait en bouche et rince le tout avec de l'eau, se penchant sur le lavabo, dos à John.

– Tu dormais, énonce-t-il finalement.

– Je me suis réveillé.

À évidence, évidence et demi. John est très bon pour jouer au con, lui aussi.

Le détective s'essuie les lèvres en se relevant quand il exige d'une voix douce et peut-être un peu trop basse, les yeux dans les siens :

– Laisse-moi sortir.

– Non.

– Laisse-moi sortir, John. S'il te plaît.

Il y a des phrases anodines qu'on reçoit comme des gifles, parfois, alors qu'on s'y attend le moins. John s'est senti buté, tête de mule de bon droit, quand il a dit _Non_. Soudain, il se retrouve soufflé par la détresse nue dans le regard bleu qui a accompagné cette demande et il a besoin de s'appuyer à la porte derrière lui, de saisir la poignée de ses deux mains croisées dans son dos, juste pour s'accrocher, juste parce que le contact lui donne l'impression de pouvoir se raccrocher à… quelque chose. Il ne se sent pas bien, depuis hier, c'est un fait. Mais Sherlock lui non plus ne va pas bien. Il le voit, maintenant. Ce n'est pas qu'il boude. C'est tout autre chose.

– Sherlock, je veux qu'on parle.

– Pas la peine. Pas besoin, affirme le détective d'une voix qu'il semble maîtriser difficilement en secouant la tête, avant de souffler : Laisse-moi juste… John, laisse-moi juste du temps.

C'est tentant. Voir Sherlock détourner les yeux – encore – mais sans qu'il le lise comme de la provocation, cette fois, plutôt comme du malaise et de la tristesse et de la peur, ça donne à John l'envie de fuir. Finalement, c'est peut-être tout autant lui-même que Sherlock qu'il a délibérément enfermés ici.

– Sherlock, j'ai… j'ai besoin qu'on parle. J'ai besoin de savoir que tout va bien.

– Tout ne va manifestement pas bien.

John plisse les yeux. Ce n'est pas un « tout ne va pas bien » de Sherlock qui ne fait que s'ennuyer et qui en appelle à tous les dieux incriminables pour faire changer cet état déplorable. C'est un vrai « tout ne va pas bien. » du genre que le détective ne prononce jamais, en temps normal. Alors la poitrine de John se creuse de douleur. Alors il tente d'expliquer :

– Je pensais que tu le savais. Greg et moi, on croyait que tu le savais.. On n'aurait jamais… On t'en aurait parlé avant, sinon. Je pense. Mais ça fait… ça fait tellement longtemps. Comment tu as pu passer à côté ?

Sherlock ne répond pas. Il s'adosse contre le lavabo derrière lui, apparemment résigné, et croise les bras sur son torse paré de sa chemise violette.

–Je… Je le savais, finit-il par dire. C'était manifeste. Quand je suis rentré après le démantèlement du réseau de Moriarty… j'ai vu deux choses : que tu étais sur le point de demander Mary en mariage et que tu avais une relation avec un homme. J'avais croisé Lestrade un peu plus tôt. Ça a été facile à déduire sur le coup. Et impossible à rater le reste du temps.

– Alors… si tu savais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hier soir ? Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Pourquoi tu m'évites, depuis ?

Silence. Alors John presse :

– Sherlock ?

Et l'interpellé semble craquer. Comme un ressort qui lâche.

– Je ne voulais pas le savoir, crache-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. C'était plus facile de me dire que je me trompais. _Pourquoi_ vous vous êtes sentis obligés d'officialiser ça ?

– Tu… Tu rigoles ? C'est une blague ? Sherlock, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

– Parfaitement. La résolution d'une enquête ne me paraît pas une raison suffisante pour que vous vous affichiez devant toute l'équipe médico-légale, sans en parler à personne avant.

John marque un temps d'arrêt. Bien sûr, dit comme ça, ça semble clair que Sherlock a raison. Mais c'est trop facile d'oublier la moitié de la réalité.

– Sherlock. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle enquête. C'était un homicide motivé par… par de l'homophobie. On venait d'en avoir la confirmation et…

– Et rien du tout. Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça.

– Non, on n'avait pas à faire ça, mais tu as dit… Sherlock, t'as choisi ce moment-là pour dire toi-même que « Si les hommes gays qui sont pris pour de braves hétéros intégrés voulaient bien sortir du placard au lieu de rester planqués, peut-être que l'image des homos évoluerait et qu'on n'aurait plus à enquêter sur des meurtres comme celui-là. » Putain, t'imagines même pas comme ça m'a… Je m'en souviens mot pour mot, Sherlock. Elle m'a tué, cette phrase. Bien sûr qu'avec Greg, en croyant que tu savais, on l'a prise pour nous. Et… merde, t'avais raison. C'était logique du coup de…

De se prendre la main. Tout simplement. Gregory et lui ont échangé un regard, hier, quand Sherlock a lâché cette bombe. Ils se sont regardés et John a vu que Greg venait de se prendre la même claque que lui. Alors… c'était bêtement normal, dans leur situation, de sortir du placard. De _s'afficher_ , comme dit Sherlock, et ce mot lui fait un peu mal parce qu'il n'a pas l'impression que tenir la main de son amant doive être étiqueté sous ce verbe.

– Je n'aurais donc pas dû dire ça, conclut Sherlock. Tu peux me laisser sortir maintenant que tu as eu la conversation que tu voulais ?

– Non, Sherlock. Non, je… je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de…

De quoi ? Sa bénédiction ? Molly était là, hier soir. Elle a été adorable. C'est elle qui a repris la parole, quand un trop long silence s'est étiré après que les doigts de John ont trouvé ceux de Greg. Elle a parlé du corps de la femme tuée et de la dernière conclusion qui avait été établie à propos de son agresseur, permettant à tous de reprendre où ils en étaient sans que le rapprochement du commissaire et du médecin ne soit plus le centre des regards et des attentions. Elle leur a aussi dit qu'elle était heureuse pour eux, un peu plus tard, en toute simplicité. Sally a été sympa aussi, à sa manière. Sauf que c'est quand elle a gentiment dit, avec un grand sourire, qu'elle avait toujours su que John finirait par se trouver un hobby plus sain, que Sherlock a tourné les talons sans avoir dit un mot pour disparaître dans la nuit. John a été soulagé de le retrouver à l'appartement juste après et qu'il le suive dans un mutisme très désagréable dans le taxi puis dans le train, jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que John attend de lui ?

– J'ai besoin que tu sois d'accord avec ça.

– Je ne suis pas homophobe, John. Je ne suis pas celui qui a répété à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'était pas gay.

– Je… Erreur de jugement. Même si je ne suis pas… C'est plus compliqué que ça.

– Quand est-ce que tu comptes déménager ? le coupe le détective.

– Hein ?

Pour le coup, John est vraiment heureux que Sherlock lui ait affirmé juste avant ne pas être homophobe. Parce qu'il aurait pu très mal interpréter sa question. Quoique _Vraiment heureux_ ne convienne peut-être pas pour le décrire, en cet instant, quand Sherlock s'est retranché dans son attitude la plus distante imaginable et qu'il s'adresse à lui d'une voix glaciale et dure, comme ses yeux qui ont fini par se poser dans ceux du médecin, à un moment.

– Tu… Tu veux que je déménage ? demande John avec une petite voix misérable.

– C'est toi qui vas vouloir déménager à un moment, répond le détective, de sa voix toujours aussi froide. C'est le déroulement normal des choses, non ?

– Non, je… J'habite avec toi…

– Oui, et maintenant que vous savez que je sais, maintenant que tout le monde sait que vous êtes en couple, maintenant que vous avez vu que la Terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner, plus rien ne vous empêche d'habiter ensemble. Je m'y prépare depuis hier, je pense que je serai bientôt prêt pour ça. J'ai appris à vivre et apprécier ça quand tu habitais avec Mary, je saurai bien en retrouver les avantages quand vous…

Si Sherlock ne finit pas sa phrase, c'est parce que sa voix se brise. John, lui, secoue lentement la tête depuis quelques secondes.

– Non. Non, je ne veux pas habiter avec lui. On n'est pas en couple. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

– Non, bien sûr, du moins ça ne l'était pas vraiment quand tu vivais et procréais et te mariais avec Mary alors que Greg et toi aviez déjà une relation.

– Elle le savait. Mary… précise John, la voix instable comme chaque fois qu'il parle de sa femme alors que ses émotions sont à vif. Elle savait que… que j'avais besoin de lui.

– Très aimable de sa part de t'autoriser à le fréquenter pour qu'il comble les besoins qu'elle n'était pas à même de combler, commente Sherlock de sa voix froide.

Nouvelle gifle. John papillonne des yeux, parce que Sherlock s'attaque à plusieurs points sensibles avec la délicatesse d'une batte de base-ball sur le crâne.

Son regard, cependant, n'est plus le même. Le médecin y voit le questionnement, la perplexité qui tendent presque vers la curiosité. Il déteste entendre les mots et les phrases que Sherlock utilise pour parler de sa relation avec Greg, pour parler de Mary, de ce qu'elle a pu dire ou penser… Mais vu la situation, il ne s'arrête pas dessus. Ce n'est pas la forme qui compte. Et, clairement, la conversation qu'ils ont n'est plus celle que leurs mots disent.

– J'ai eu besoin de Greg quand… C'était…

Il cherche ses mots. Il cherche ses mots sous ce regard implacable, face à ces bras croisés et, finalement, c'est de la douleur pure qui sort de sa bouche :

– Tu étais mort. Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais mort, et j'avais besoin de passer à autre chose, de rencontrer quelqu'un, de déménager, de changer de travail, de… tout. Et… Et puis en fait, je ne pouvais pas oublier la vie que j'avais eu avec toi. Je ne voulais pas oublier que notre rencontre m'a fait retrouver une vie qui valait la peine d'être vécue. Et je ne pouvais pas oublier qu'à force de remettre à plus tard le moment de te dire que je… que je tenais beaucoup à toi, je n'ai plus pu te le dire du tout. J'avais besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui t'avait connu, qui pouvait me dire qu'il comprenait pourquoi je n'avais pas réussi à t'exprimer ce genre de choses, qui pouvait me confirmer que tu ne l'aurais pas compris, ou pas entendu. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui partager des souvenirs communs sur toi, avec qui pleurer en pensant à toi, avec qui rire ou… juste… juste t'aimer avec quelqu'un d'autre qui pouvait comprendre ça, et ce quelqu'un ça a été Greg. Je retrouvais un peu de la chaleur que te connaître me donnait. On n'avait pas prévu de… de finir par coucher ensemble. Mais en fait, au moment où c'est arrivé, finalement c'était… logique. On était devenus plus proches que deux amis depuis longtemps. Et quand j'ai rencontré Mary… Elle a accepté de comprendre que je ne pouvais pas laisser partir ce qui… ce qui me reliait à toi.

John s'interrompt. Cette fois, c'est lui qui n'arrive plus à soutenir le regard de Sherlock, lui qui a détourné les yeux, assez rapidement au début de son monologue. Il lâche la poignée dans son dos pour amener son pouce et son index aux coins intérieurs de ses yeux, pour y contenir l'humidité. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et, maintenant qu'il est parti, il termine.

– Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment. Il m'a aidé, je partage des choses avec lui, que ce soit du vécu ou des intérêts… Ça me fait du bien de l'avoir, aussi, quand tu es dans une période où tu ne me parles pas beaucoup à cause d'une enquête. Alors oui, quelque part on peut dire qu'on est un couple mais… Mais ce n'est pas que ça. Putain, Sherlock, si tu avais vu mon état quand tu es rentré d'Europe…

– Mon visage se souvient de ta réaction.

– Ma réaction. Ça n'a rien à voir. C'était… Mary et Greg m'ont ramassé à la petite cuillère. Ils avaient tous les deux peur que je les abandonne maintenant que tu étais rentré mais… ils m'ont tellement aidé, sans jamais sous-entendre quoi que ce soit…

Le silence lui répond, s'étend d'une façon qui devient insupportable, alors qu'il lance un regard vers le visage de Sherlock et qu'il ne peut y voir que son expression distante et insondable.

Il sait que Sherlock tente de se défendre. Il sait que Sherlock est secoué par l'événement d'hier soir. Il sait…

Il ne sait pas quoi faire de plus. Quoi dire d'autre. Il a froid, soudain, et amène ses mains à ses bras pour se frictionner, sans y prêter attention. Il n'en prend à vrai dire conscience que quand les yeux de Sherlock tombent sur le geste. Après quoi John s'écarte de la porte, part à la recherche de la clé au fond de la poche de son jean et la tourne dans la porte. C'est bon, Sherlock l'a écouté. Ils ont parlé. Sherlock n'a pas compris. Il… Il n'a plus de raison de le séquestrer dans cette pièce, à présent.

Il a la main sur la poignée quand celle de Sherlock s'y pose aussi, par-dessus ses doigts.

John ferme les yeux. Il le sent très proche dans son dos.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, John ? demande la voix de Sherlock juste à son oreille.

– Je… Je veux… commence à balbutier John, avant de déglutir lourdement. Je veux pouvoir encore vivre avec toi. Je veux t'avoir dans ma vie. J'aime Greg, et je veux le voir et l'aimer comme je le veux, mais ma vie c'est toi, c'est à Baker Street, c'est avec toi et… Je ne peux pas vivre sans ça. Pas en sachant que tu es toujours en vie et… S'il te plaît, Sherlock, ne me retire pas ça à nouveau… Je ne veux pas… plus… Pas une deuxième fois…

Il se tait quand il sent la grande silhouette de Sherlock se coller à son dos, un bras passer sur son ventre, l'autre sur son torse. Il se tait quand il est serré dans l'étreinte dont il avait désespérément besoin. La respiration du détective est chaude dans son cou, sur sa joue, et il le serre plus fort que John ne l'aurait imaginé pour un premier rapprochement entre eux. Comme s'il sentait que le médecin est sur le point de se désagréger, alors que les souvenirs des pires moments de sa vie menacent de le submerger.

– J'ai besoin de toi, murmure John tant qu'il y arrive parce que c'est ce qu'il répète encore et encore à Sherlock depuis dix minutes ; tant qu'il le peut, tant que Sherlock a l'air d'être ouvert à l'entendre.

– Moi aussi, lui répond le détective sur le même ton, et John a l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis la veille au soir. J'ai cru que tu voulais m'abandonner.

– Jamais, lui affirme John d'une voix qui aurait été ferme s'il n'avait pas préféré parler bas, avant d'ajouter malgré tout, hésitant : Je… Greg. J'ai besoin de lui et… et…

– J'ai compris.

Il n'y a pas d'animosité dans sa voix. Pas de tension. Juste une déclaration. Il a compris. Et ça ne semble pas poser de problème.

John se demande ce qu'il a fait dans sa vie pour tomber sur des personnes compréhensives à ce point. Il se tourne dans les bras de Sherlock et leurs visages sont particulièrement proches et leurs corps se touchent.

– Je t'aime, toi aussi, ressent-il le besoin de dire parce qu'il s'est rarement senti aussi rempli par ce sentiment qu'en ce moment. Pour Sherlock, pour Greg, pour la vie… Pour lui-même, aussi, et ça fait tellement de bien.

– Bien sûr que tu m'aimes, dit Sherlock dans un sourire, _oh_ , un sourire si lumineux qui crie si fort _Moi aussi je t'aime_ que John n'a presque pas envie d'entendre ces mots à voix haute.

Les bras de Sherlock bougent autour de son corps, ses mains montent à son visage, glissent dans ses cheveux et John soupire sa joie, avec l'envie de grogner son bien-être. Ce qu'il fait. Les lèvres de Sherlock, quand elles se posent sur les siennes, sont douces et ne forcent rien, et John a une fois encore l'impression qu'il respire mieux. La bouche de Sherlock et le reste de son visage s'échouent bientôt dans le cou du médecin et s'y blottissent. Comme le reste de son corps, alors qu'il passe ses bras entre leurs deux torses tout en se pressant dans John, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre la porte. Ce dernier sourit, enlace fermement son détective qui semble se rouler en boule dans ses bras, inspirant dans son cou et expirant profondément. Comme un soupir de soulagement plus gros que John n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

– Je ne te savais pas si libéral dans ta vie sexuelle.

La voix de Sherlock est étouffée par leur étreinte, mais il ne semble pas vouloir en sortir de suite, alors John ne le libère pas. Elle semble plus légère aussi, comme une tentative d'humour pour alléger la tension.

– Pas ma vie sexuelle, le reprend John.

– Alors dans quoi, dans…

– Dans mes relations, supplée-t-il, sans pour autant avoir l'impression de dire le bon mot..

– Je ne te savais pas si libéral dans tes relations, se corrige Sherlock, avec l'air d'apprécier le dernier mot, et John en sourit.

– Moi non plus. J'avais des principes. Et puis la vie a décidé de me dire que tout ce en quoi je croyais était une illusion et une construction. Que je pouvais être attiré par un homme. _Des_ hommes. Et par plusieurs personnes en même temps… J'ai… Ce n'est pas de l'infidélité, pas du tout, même avec Mary… C'est juste…

Il cherche. Il cherche parce qu'il y a un mot pour expliquer qu'il n'y a que de la pureté et de la beauté dans ce qu'il ressent, dans ce qu'il s'est autorisé à ressentir une fois mise de côté la culpabilité parce que les personnes qui l'entourent ont su l'accepter sans même sourciller. Et, cette fois, c'est Sherlock qui complète :

– C'est juste de l'amour. »

Et John acquiesce en souriant, et l'embrasse. Parce que c'est exactement ça : de l'amour.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que le polyamour ne vous a pas déroutés et que ça vous a plu !

Plein de bises à tous, et à demain pour ceux d'entre vous qui suivent la traduction de Saving Sherlock Holmes :D

Nauss

PS : rappelez-vous, les reviews sont bonnes pour votre fandom et pour votre entourage ;)


End file.
